Eddy Hood Part 6 - Thought Love
Dexter's Mom: Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. *Blossom: Oh, Mom, surely he must know how much I still love him. *Dexter's Mom: But, of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle, Sentator Masterson, will have an outlaw for an in-law. *(Both laugh) *Blossom: Oh, Mom. But when? When? *Dexter's Mom: Oh, patience, my dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. *Blossom: Or forgetful. (sighing) Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me? *(Eddy hums) *Dexter's Dad: Hey, lover boy. How's that grub comin'? Man, I'm starved. *(Eddy continues humming) *Dexter's Dad: Eddy, Eddy, Eddy... Hey! *Eddy: Hmm? What? What do you say? *Dexter's Dad: Aw, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinkin' about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smellin' that sweet perfume. (sniffing, coughing) *Eddy: Hey, whoa! It's boiling over! *Dexter's Dad: You're burnin' the chow! *Eddy: Sorry, Daddy. Guess I was thinking about Blossom again. I can't help it. I love her, Dad. *Dexter's Dad: Look, why don't you stop moonin' and mopin' around? Just... just marry the girl. *Eddy: Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" (chuckling) No. It just isn't done that way. *Dexter's Dad: Aw, come on, Eddy. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. *Eddy: (sighing) It's no use, Dad. I've thought it all out, and... ...it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? *Dexter's Dad: Well, for one thing, you can't cook. *Eddy: I'm serious, Dad. She's a highborn lady of quality. *Dexter's Dad: So she's got class? So what? *Eddy: I'm an outlaw, that's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the run. What kind of a future is that? *Buzz Lightyear: Oh, for heaven's sake, son. You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero. *Eddy: (chuckling) A hero? Do you hear that, Dad? We've just been pardoned. *Dexter's Dad: (snickers) That's a gas. We ain't even been arrested yet. *Buzz Lightyear: All right. Laugh, you two rogues. But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. (slurping and coughing) Well-done, ain't it? Old Blackthorne Shore's havin' a championship rifle shooting tournament tomorrow. *Dexter's Dad: Rifle shooting tournament? (laughs) Old Eddy could win that standin' on his head, huh, Eddy? *Eddy: Thank you, Dad, but I'm sure we're not invited. *Buzz Lightyear: No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. *Dexter's Dad: (chuckling) Yeah, old bushel britches, Mr. Curry. *Buzz Lightyear: No, Blossom. *Eddy: Maid Blossom? *Buzz Lightyear: She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. *Eddy: A kiss to the winner! Oo-de-lally! Come on, Dad! What are we waiting for? *Dexter's Dad: Wait a minute, Eddy. Hold it. That place will be crawlin' with soldiers. *Eddy: Aha! But, remember. Faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, my friends. This will be my greatest performance. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts